The invention is applicable to knitted goods, particularly pile-knit goods, with pile yarn tied into the loops of a meshing yarn system, and with weft elements for lateral joining of wales extending over at least two needle gaps.
Prior-art knitting goods have in every course weft yarn, patterning pile yarn and dead pile yarn. The patterning pile yarns are tied herein either as weft or mesh loop into the loops of two adjacent warp wales. (German Letters Pat. Nos. DD 110 073 and DD 20 066). These known knitted goods have disadvantages.
If the patterning pile is tied in as weft (DD No. 20 066) an insufficient quantity of coating liquid will reach the capillaries of the pile yarn when the back of the fabric is being coated. The patterning piles are insufficiently tied to the base fabric and will come loose. The life of such carpets is relatively low.
It is also known how to tie-in the patterning pile as mesh loop (DD No. 110 073). In this instance, the coating liquid will reach the tying point of the patterning pile without difficulties. This construction will, however, require additional pile material for the mesh loop at the right-hand side of the fabric.